Tackifying resin emulsions, particularly those based on rosin or derivatives thereof, are mainly used in the aqueous base adhesives industry. Typically, these tackifying resin emulsions have been difficult to handle. These emulsions exhibit poor particle size stability, i.e., the emulsion particles tend to coalesce or aggregate into larger particles and the emulsion ultimately breaks into two phases, often in a matter of hours.
A rosin derived tackifying resin typical of the state of the art at this time is that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,834 commonly owned with the present application. Tackifying resins of the type therein described are improved in respect of emulsion stability by the present invention. Also disclosed therein are adhesive compositions composed of the tackifier and a relatively large amount of a latex. The present invention is principally concerned with the tackifier composition prior to its blending with an elastomer latex, to form an adhesive composition. It should be understood that although the tackifier composition of this invention contains a small amount of an elastomer, the tackifier composition of the present invention, per se, is not an adhesive composition.